Y así fue como se entero
by Giny Scully
Summary: Ya se enteraron del secreto a voces los dos abuelos, el hijo, la mejor amiga de ella y ahora le toca, como no, a la mejor amiga de él. Camille y la sonrisa encantadora de Booth.
1. Max y su sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** "Y así es como se entero..." serán una serie de fanfic basados en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Todos, o por lo menos en el grupo en el que yo me muevo, estamos un poco moscas porque con esto del salto en el tiempo nos han birlado muchas primeras veces y sobre todo nos han dejado el gran hueco de saber cómo nuestra gente se entera de la feliz noticia de que Booth y Brennan van a ser papas y de que están juntos como pareja no solo laboral, este fanfic viene como contestación posible a esa dura duda existencial. Voy a tapar algún hueco :-p

Serán una serie de one shoot en los cuales se entera alguien del feliz acontecimiento, no tienen un orden preestablecido, ni una estructura similar a parte del hecho de que cada one shoot lo narra la persona que en ese momento se entera de la feliz noticia.

Espero que os guste.

**Tipo:**Para todos los públicos y post final de sexta temporada.

**Agosto del 2011.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así fue como se entero…<strong>_

**MAX y su sorpresa.**

Recibió su llamada un lunes a las siete menos cinco minutos de la mañana. Le pareció extraño y tanteo en décimas de segundo de que le podrían acusar en ese momento. No recordaba haber matado a nadie en los últimos días, ni que nadie hubiera muerto en extrañas circunstancias a su alrededor desde lo de la bolera.

Ahora era un buen chico y aquello le daba paz de espíritu.

Sus hijos estaban bien y él ya se estaba haciendo mayor para huir de la justicia.

Era un hecho.

Si hasta se había caído de la cama.

¡Vergonzoso!

Al descolgar, la voz siempre bien modulada de su hija le invito a comer, como si estuviera cumpliendo con unos deberes auto impuestos o con una tarea obligatoria. No había en su voz deje alguno que dejara entrever el porqué de aquella invitación.

Sin embargo…

Sin embargo la semana pasada cuando compartió con ella y con su compañero, el agente especial Seeley Booth, aquel campeonato de bolos notó algo diferente… Algo diferente en su hija y en el aura que rodeaba a la pareja.

Dio por supuesto que habían pasado de fase.

A la siguiente.

A la de ser algo más que compañeros, o por lo menos a la de dejar de repetirlo con insistencia.

Tras seis años no le pareció que se lo hubieran tomado con demasiada prisa.

Booth siempre le cayó bien.

Era buen hombre.

Sería bueno para su hija.

Tenía buena puntería, era endemoniadamente bueno jugando a los bolos y lo más importante; mataría y se dejaría matar por su Tempy, y ninguna de las dos cosas las tenía que demostrar ya. Vale que era agente del FBI y todo ese rollo de la justicia, pero bueno… su hija tampoco era perfecta, sobre todo respecto a ese punto.

Por lo poco que Temperance le había dicho sobre el tema, desde luego no era su tema favorito, la novia de Booth había desaparecido unos meses atrás de la misma forma en la que había aparecido.

Todo un despropósito.

Pero nada había entonces que les siguiera separando.

El tiempo que estuvieran separados sería más tiempo perdido y él mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era aprovechar el tiempo que se tiene con la gente que se quiere.

Sin embargo la relación de aquellos dos siempre había sido muy complicada, aunque nada que mereciera la pena había sido nunca fácil.

Fuera como fuera, no pensaba que su hija le invitara a comer para presentarle formalmente su relación de pareja. Seguramente sería el último en enterarse por su boca, si no la preguntaba directamente, claro está.

Tal vez podría tentar a la suerte ese día, jugaba con la ventaja de saber que nada malo había hecho últimamente.

Desde luego no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

A las 12 en punto del medio día se la encontró donde habían quedado. En aquel banco, de aquel parque, al lado de aquella fuente en particular. Booth, ¡cómo no!, estaba sentado a su lado, a la distancia exacta que les convertía en aquello que siempre habían sido, en aquello que eran.

Se reían seguramente de nada en particular y pudo apreciar como el agente acariciaba el brazo de su hija con disimulo.

No pudo por menos que sonreír.

Mira que intentar engañarle.

Fue el agente quien se sintió descubierto al verle primero y le invitó a sentarse con ellos.

Su hija en medio.

- Estoy embarazada - Brennan lo dejo caer como si nada. No le dio tiempo ni a sentarse del todo.

Se quedo en blanco.

¿Embarazada?

Oyó al agente quejarse y comentar algo de que así no se dicen las cosas.

Su hija parecía conforme con su actuación.

Su hija estaba embarazada.

Embarazada.

- ¿Embarazada?  
>-Sí - contesto ella como quien no dice nada. Booth parecía ligeramente incomodo a su lado, pero no añadió nada más al respecto - de algo más de cuatro semanas.<br>-¿Pero? - ¿Cómo?  
>- Es de Booth - contesto Brennan a una pregunta no pronunciada pero claramente implícita, o seguramente eso pensaba ella - Nos queremos, somos una pareja sentimental y monógama - y lo dijo como si aquello solucionara todo lo demás, se la veía realmente feliz con esa afirmación - no estaba planeado, pero estamos muy contentos ante la idea. El feto está sano y yo también. Para nosotros ha sido una buena noticia y no voy a permitir que se nos juzgue, ni se juzgue nuestra situación. Sólo te estamos informando porque Booth considera que como mi padre debes de saberlo antes de que lo hagamos público oficialmente.<p>

Siempre había apreciado la clara síntesis y concreción de su hija. No pudo por menos que volver a sonreír.

Iba a ser abuelo.

- ¡Enhorabuena!

Su hija sonrió mientras se abrazaban.

Luego ofreció la mano a su "yerno" que se la acepto con entusiasmo.

Parecían realmente felices mientras se dedicaban una sonrisa cómplice. Iban a ser padres y aunque estaba casi seguro de que ni ellos sabían muy bien como se habían metido en esa situación, la alegría era lo único que parecía importar en ese momento.

Una nueva vida a la que proteger, cuidar y amar.

Por lo demás decidió no preguntar por si acaso su hija le daba una mala contestación.

- Sabía que te alegrarías. Booth, aunque consideraba importante darte la noticia, estaba un poco preocupado.

Creyó ver un pequeño sonrojo en el agente.

- ¡Bones!

Booth le entendía, se imagino su reacción si de repente Temperance le hubiera dicho aquello mismo, pero con referencia a otro hombre y dejo caer una sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Preocupados por el hecho de hacerme abuelo tan joven y atractivo?  
>-Por lo "supuestamente" irregular de la situación - su hija seguía sin entender las preguntas retóricas, iba a ser una gran madre -. Booth llego a pensar que podrías amenazarle.<br>- ¡Bones! - replico el agente.  
>- Booth es un chico listo - prosiguió él divertido-. No hay necesidad de amenazarle, sabe que como te haga daño a ti a vuestro bebe de alguna forma…<br>-¡Papa!

Y así es como se entero Max.

_Fin_


	2. Angela y su don

**Disclaimer:**"Y así es como se entero..." es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan, Ángela y Hodgins son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota: **Hoy es el turno para Ángela, qué esta haciendo un gran trabajo como mejor amiga esta temporada. Siempre pensé que gritaría al enterarse pero bueno... Ya lo leeréis y me diréis que os parece.

Muchas gracias por los review, me alegra pensar que he cubierto un poquito, ese espacio que los guionistas nos dejaron vacío. Si consigo terminarlo algún día, que empiezo a dudarlo, el siguiente será Parker.

**Tipo:**Para todos los públicos y post final de temporada.

**Agosto del 2011.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y así es como se entero…<em>**

**ÁNGELA y su don**

Ella fue la primera en enterarse.

Da lo mismo cual sea la versión oficial.

Ella fue la primera en enterarse después de Brennan y punto. Tal vez hasta se hubiera enterado antes que Brennan si no llega a ser porque se encontraba al final de su tercer trimestre de embarazo y se sentía como una búfala en una charca de peces de colores.

Ella lo sabía.

Lo pudo notar aquella noche en la que su hijo vino al mundo. Pudo notarlo cuando Brennan entro en aquella habitación de hospital, con aquel conejito entre sus manos. Pudo notar que había vida en su vientre, amor en su corazón y miedo en su cabeza.

Las tres cosas seguían allí días después, pero el miedo era otro y la confesión seguía sin salir de sus labios.

Su amiga llevaba toda la semana dando vueltas alrededor de algo, pero no decía nada.

La visitaba casi todos los días al salir del trabajo.

Se pasaba unos 20 minutos haciendo cucamonas a Michael y preocupándose por su salud, por la salud de los dos y por lo duro que era ser madre. Luego se iba, como si nada, como si no quisiera decirle algo.

Ella le hubiera presionado. Si Michael la dejara dormir y pudiera pensar en algo más que en leche materna y cólicos infantiles, todo aquello ya hubiera terminado, pero no estaba siendo el caso…

El viernes llego más o menos a las 17:30 recién salida del Jeffersonian como si nada, cómo si ella alguna vez realmente saliera a las 5 del trabajo. Traía un mega conejo de peluche que llenaba media habitación. La dijo que pensaba que el otro no era suficiente regalo y que aunque no pensaba que eso fuera muy útil… Su sobrino se merecía lo mejor.

Vamos que se dejo engatusar por la dueña de la tienda, lo que ya de por si era una confirmación a sus suposiciones, aunque el conejo era precioso e impresionante. También llevaba consigo un parque infantil con el cual desarrollar todas las facultades psicomotrices del bebé, en cuanto este pudiera aguantarse tumbado en alguna superficie que no fuera la cuna o los brazos, o simplemente fuera capaz de levantar la cabeza.

Se la veía dispuesta, preparada a soltar la bomba. Pero según pasaban los minutos se iba desinflando poco a poco.

Había estado toda la tarde esperando el momento adecuado para decirlo. El momento adecuado para dejar caer la noticia. A Brennan nunca se le había dado bien dar vueltas alrededor de una situación y aquella era la más clara muestra.

Ella era clara, directa.

¿Por qué retenía esa información que la quemaba el alma?

¿Cómo no sospechar que la "noticia" estaba cerca?

Tantos años shippeando a su mejor amiga y al sexy agente del FBI para al final perderse la mitad de la historia. Las dos noticias casi de seguido y mientras su hijo apenas le dejaba dormir.

Así no había manera de disfrutar las buenas noticias.

Eran las 19:00 cuando Brennan se despidió. Primero entro en la cocina a decir adiós a Jack que estaba haciendo la cena, dio un besito a Michael y luego se acerco hacia ella y la deseo un sueño reparador.

Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando...

-¡Brennan! – Aquello no podía seguir así – Enhorabuena - casi lo susurro.

No quería asustarla, pero la quería librar del peso de las verdades.

Brennan se la quedo mirando con unos ojos muy abiertos intentando evaluar la situación antes de decir nada.

Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

Una sonrisa tímida y comprometida se pinto en el rostro de las dos.

Sobraban las palabras. Era como si nunca hubieran hecho falta.

-Gracias – dijo Brennan sentida mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza, dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos.  
>-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?<br>-Booth dijo que este era tu momento y que tal vez debería esperar un poco para no robarte el protagonismo.

No pudo por menos que soltar una carcajada ante la idea.

Booth siempre tan considerado.

- ¡Lo que no quería es que se me cortara la leche con la emoción! – casi grito de alegría mientras separaba a su amiga para poderla ver la cara.

Sus ojos brillantes.

El futuro esperanzador.

Imaginaba a Booth en ese gran embolado, intentando ser correcto y mantener todas las bolas en el aire. Pobre. Lo que le venía encima.

Los hombres no lo hacen bien ni cuando lo intentan.

- Sí -dijo confusa la antropologa-, también dijo algo de lo de la leche pero realmente no sé lo que significa…

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Acompaño a su amiga de nuevo dentro de la casa, había tanto de lo que hablar...

Y así es como se entero Ángela.

_Fin_


	3. Parker y el método deductivo

**Disclaimer:**"Y así es como se entero..." es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y Parker el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:**Y así es como se entero Parker de que iba a ser hermano mayor. Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo y eso que tenía claro en mi cabeza como se vería, pero ha sido difícil transformar mis imágenes visuales en palabras. Espero que transmitan lo que yo deseaba, pero como siempre admito todas las sugerencias posibles.

**Tipo:**Para todos los públicos y post final de temporada.

**Noviembre del 2011.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y así fue como se entero...<strong>_

**PARKER y el método deductivo.**

Papá y la doctora B son novios.

Son novios o por lo menos duermen juntos las noches en las que yo no estoy con papá, así que supongo que son novios.

Papá no me ha dicho nada, está ahí conduciendo y hablando del partido de esta noche, como siempre, como si nada.

No me gusta que me mienta.

Sólo me ha dicho que Bones hoy pasará el día con nosotros y que está cocinando macarrones con queso.

La doctora B tampoco me ha dicho nada y eso es peor aún. Bones no me miente o intenta esconder la verdad detrás de otras cosas, siempre me habla como si fuera un chico mayor y eso me gusta.

Me pone triste que no confié en mí. Que no confíen en mí…

Últimamente hemos vuelto a pasar mucho tiempo con la doctora B y hemos vuelto a su piscina.

La relación de papá y ella es muy rara, mamá tiene razón, muy rara.

No sé porque papá no me ha dicho nada, la doctora B me cae bien y me encantaría que fuera su novia. De hecho ya se lo he dicho en alguna ocasión.

Pienso que puede ser que piense que es muy pronto aún para tener otra novia, ya que Hannah apenas si se fue hace unos meses y él estaba muy triste, pero de nuevo está contento… sobre todo en las últimas semanas.

Si me preguntara la diría que no tiene porque preocuparse porque "Todo pasa por alguna razón" o eso dice Max. Y que haber querido a alguien no significa que no puedas querer a otra persona como me dijo mamá.

Papá cree que sigo siendo un niño pequeño y que no me entero de nada, pero eso no es verdad. Tengo 10 años y ya no necesito que me crezcan pelos en los sobacos para saber de algunas cosas. La doctora B dice que papá es un poco puritano, mamá en algunas ocasiones ha utilizado palabras que suenan peor que esa y que me ha prohibido repetir.

Yo creo que papá es valiente. El hombre más valiente del mundo y todo un héroe de guerra, pero le da vergüenza hablar conmigo de ciertas cosas porque sigue pensando que soy un bebé, pero ya tengo 10 años, ya no soy un bebe y me doy cuenta de muchas cosas y más desde que Max me está ayudando con el método deductivo.

El método deductivo fue el tema estrella de la clase de ciencias el mes pasado y es genial.

Es increíble la de cosas que se pueden adivinar si se presta un poco de atención.

Por ejemplo, hay dos toallas más al uso en el cuarto de baño de papá y algún frasco de más, junto con otro cepillo de dientes. Exactamente como cuando Hannah vivía en casa. Mi deducción primera fue que Hannah había vuelto.

Si las toallas de Hannah habían vuelto...

Pero como cuando le pregunté a papá si Hannah había vuelto se revolvió en su sitio y gruñó muy serio un "No, claro que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?" di por supuesto que alguien estaba viviendo durante la semana en casa de papá, como hacía Hannah, pero no era Hannah.

Por otro lado deduje que si papá no quería hablar de ello tenía que ver con una chica y el sexo. Porque esos temas le ponen muy nervioso y no le gustan nada. Si hubiera sido el abuelo o el tío Jared el que pasara la semana con él me lo hubiera dicho, o me lo hubiera presentado como cuando el Teniente Roberts paso unos días en casa cuando estaba "solucionando" sus problemas con su esposa.

La semana pasada llegue a la conclusión de que papá estaba saliendo, pasando las noches o viviendo con una mujer a la cual yo ya conocía. Si no la hubiera conocido no hubiera sido tan esquivo a decirme que tenía novia.

Me dijo que Hannah existía aunque no me la presento hasta meses después, por lo tanto… Empecé el método deductivo pero al revés… Descartar las opciones improbables.

Las mamás de mis compañeros están prohibidas, esa conversación ya la tuvimos hace unos años cuando la mamá de Sandy le hizo ojitos, y nunca se volvió a plantear el tema.

Apenas conozco a un par de agentes del FBI y no lo suficiente como para recordar su cara y su nombre al mismo tiempo.

Ángela está casada y tiene un bebé de pocas semanas, está fuera de la lista, lo malo es que por eso mismo no he podido preguntarla. Ángela siempre me cuenta cosas interesantes.

Cuando le pregunte a la doctora Saroyan me respondió con un claro "No" seguido por una explicación en la que incluía a su novio doctor.

El círculo se cerraba sospechosamente sobre la doctora B. Aunque preferí no contárselo a Max.

Sin embargo la prueba concluyente llego el domingo pasado.

El domingo estaba jugando con la pelota dentro de casa, porque estaba lloviendo, cuando encontré bajo la cama de papá un pendiente de la doctora B. Sé que es de Bones porque tenían una forma muy rara y me parecieron muy curiosos cuando se los vi puestos el viernes por la tarde cuando estuve en las clases de ciencia divertida del museo.

No hay que ver demasiada televisión o seguir mucho el método deductivo para imaginarse lo que eso supone, ¿no?

¡Pendientes bajo la cama!

Es increíble que me lo estén ocultando.

Una vez en casa de papá todo se vuelve un poco más raro si eso aún fuera posible.

Bones está en la cocina con un delantal como quién está en su propia cocina.

¿Quedan dudas de a quién pertenece el nuevo juego de toallas que hay en el cuarto de baño?

No puedo por menos que reír por lo bajo al ver los macarrones en el horno y a la doctora B besándome nerviosa la cabeza. Creo que nunca la había visto nerviosa antes.

Se acerca la gran noticia, aunque para mí ya no sea nueva.

No entiendo porque se han venido a vivir a casa de papá, la casa de Bones es más grande, más bonita y tiene piscina.

No sé sí debería decirles que ya lo sé y ahorrarles el momento difícil…

Pero bueno, papá me manda a lavarme las manos, la comida ya está lista y yo corro hacia el cuarto de baño de papá, realmente Bones hace unos macarrones con queso estupendos y no quiero que se enfríen.

Encima de la cama de papá hay una bolsa muy colorida, lo primero que pienso es que me han comprado algo. Los padres siempre te compran algo para chantajearte si las cosas no salen como ellos tienen pensado.

No puedo por menos que acercarme y asomar mi cabeza.

La bolsa es muy bonita.

Lo que veo dentro de la bolsa es desconcertante.

Un pijama muy pequeño, como de bebé de color blanco y con un conejito en el pecho.

Tras unos segundos el método deductivo actúa y me doy cuenta de que mi padre no me ha comprado nada y que seguramente ese paquete es para el hijo de Angela y Hodgins.

Papá me grita desde el salón y yo me asusto dejando caer la bolsa al suelo. Una tarjeta ha salido disparada de la bolsa.

_Este pijama lleva años queriendo ser usado. Mucho mejor gracias a la forma tradicional, no hay color._  
><em>Para Baby B, de su tía Angie.<em>

Y así, con su método deductivo, es como se entero Parker.

- ¡Papá!

FIN


	4. Hank y su idea de la familia

**Disclaimer: **"Y así es como se entero..." es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan, Parker, Hank y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:**Y así es como se entero el abuelo de Booth. Intentando volver a la saga :-p Me quede muy parada con Cam así que me la he saltado y vuelvo a la familia de Booth. Pero prometo uno para Cam.

Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Tipo:**Para todos los públicos y post final de sexta temporada.

**Febrero del 2012. **No tengo ni idea de porque no lo había publicado ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hank y su idea de la familia<strong>

Llegaron a las 10 en punto de la mañana de aquel domingo primaveral, ella, él y el niño. Habían llamado la noche anterior para avisar de su visita y el día se presentaba como poco, emocionante. Llegaron como lo que eran, una familia. O por lo menos lo más parecido a ello que siempre había deseado Hank para su nieto.

Tras todo lo acontecido en el último año el hombre pensó que su nieto se había dejado vencer por el desanimo y había buscado en la guerra lo que la paz le negaba. Le preocupó que dejara de creer en el destino y que se embarcara de nuevo en la locura de la guerra. Temió, que a su vuelta volviera de nuevo con él alma tan maltrecha como para darse a cualquier vicio maligno. Sin embargo, a su vuelta, regresó con una mujer. La rubia no parecía mucha amenaza, por lo menos no le haría daño físicamente… el pero, es que podría terminar definitivamente con su corazón.

La chica era guapa y lista a rabiar, le gustó como persona, pero como una vez le paso con Rebeca, supo al instante que no era ella. Que no era la elegida para hacer feliz a su nieto.

Cuando le preguntó por la doctora B cambió de tema al instante e hizo todo aquello que hace alguien cuando quiere pasar página pero sabe que no puede. Dejo de hablar de ello.

En los meses siguientes le llamó poco y cuando lo hizo siempre evitó hablar de algo que no fuera Parker o su salud. La doctora B le siguió llamando, como había hecho hasta el momento, pero nunca hablaron del tema. Es como si hubieran firmando un punto y final en lo que fuera que hubieran tenido. Un kit kat en el que se suspendió el tiempo.

Pero el tiempo, el tiempo siempre acaba pasando.

El día después de San Valentín su nieto se presentó de nuevo ante él con una sonrisa. Vio brillo en sus ojos y se dio cuenta aliviado de que todo se solucionaría. De que todo al final terminaría bien. Volvió a hablar de la guapa doctora y de lo que le había regalado la noche anterior.

Su amistad incondicional y eterna.

Hoy se presentaba ante él, junto con ella, Parker y una gran cesta de picnic. Sabía que se acercaba una gran noticia, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grande. Se montaron en el SUV y viajaron hacia el Parque Anacostia. Acamparon cerca del río y tras disfrutar del espectáculo de su nieto y su biznieto jugando al béisbol, empezaron a almorzar. Tras la ensalada de cangrejo el pequeño Parker, que había estado extrañamente callado toda la mañana, se revolvió en su sitio inquieto.

-¿Cuando se lo vais a decir? - susurró a su padre y a la doctora.

El niño parecía querer ser discreto, pero evidentemente le escucharon todos los presentes.

El agente pareció ponerse instantáneamente nervioso pero no recrimino nada a su hijo y él anciano pudo percatarse de que su nieto ponía esa cara, esa de cuando era adolescente y se saltaba sus deberes para ir a jugar al hockey. Luego volvía preocupado por el castigo, pero feliz por haber marcado unos cuantos tantos.

Booth miró a la doctora, dejando claro que era su mujer y ella le devolvió una mirada cómplice, como animándole a empezar. Lo de hablar con la mirada no era algo nuevo para ellos.

- ¡Seeley! - exclamo inquisitivo - ¿Algo que decirme?  
>- Pues veras… - comenzó lentamente el agente mientras agarraba la mano de la doctora sin que esta hiciera amago alguno de apartarse - Sé que no es la mejor forma… y que… bueno…<p>

El niño y la mujer pusieron los ojos en blanco y dejaron escapar una leve sonrisa. Booth parecía realmente nervioso, pero nadie añadió nada a la espera de que el hombre terminara de comenzar. Parece ser que había un acuerdo anterior de dejar a Seeley hablar, aunque él no terminara de decir nada.

- Sé que te prometí que la siguiente vez sería de otra forma - el hombre respiro hondo-, pero en el fondo y si lo miras desde mi perspectiva realmente es de otra forma, porque…

Hank no sabía si reír o llorar, pero lo cierto es que el titubeo de su nieto empezaba a darle una pista de lo que podía estar ocurriendo. Las manos entrelazadas de la pareja se reunieron en el vientre de la mujer y todo comenzó a verse más que claro. El anciano se sintió feliz. Siempre supo que ella sí era la definitiva, lo supo por cómo se miraban el día que la conoció y por como negaban ser algo más que compañeros. Ella haría feliz a su nieto y él daría toda su vida por hacerla feliz a ella. Ambos estaban hechos de buena pasta, cosa que haría que su unión fuera sólida y duradera.

Pero por otro lado le dio un poco de pena por su nieto, Booth siempre soñó con una boda y con un felices para siempre. Tener dos hijos fuera del matrimonio tenía que ser duro para él, lo que evidenciaba que llevara más de 3 minutos titubeando ante él, incapaz de confesarse. Le gustaría decirle que ya no tiene ni edad, ni autoridad para reñirle por pillarle en falta, que ya tiene 40 años y que sólo tiene que dar cuentas ante sí mismo y en todo caso ante ella, pero una vocecilla infantil se le adelanta, soltando sin ninguna clase de preparación previa.

- ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

Todas las miradas se dirigen instantáneamente a Parker, al que se le ve feliz con una sonrisa.

- ¡Parker! - exclamó Brennan que había prometido a Booth dejar dar la noticia.  
>- ¡O hermanita!<p>

Y así es como se entero Hank.

Fin


	5. Camille y la sonrisa encantadora d Booth

**Disclaimer:** "Y así es como se entero..." es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan, Saroyan y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de Hart Hanson, Stephen Nathan y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Y así es como se entero Camille Saroyan de que Booth y Brennan iban a ser papás. Sweets y Caroline siguen en camino :-p

Muchas gracias por los review recibidos y espero que os siga gustando.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos y post final de sexta temporada.

**Terminado en enero de 2013.**

* * *

><p><strong>Camille y la sonrisa encantadora de Booth<strong>

Este departamento se hunde sin remedio, lo veo, lo estoy viendo. En cualquier momento un mamut volverá a aparecer en mitad del laboratorio. Y aplastará a alguien. Seguramente a mi, porque soy la que siempre estoy aquí. El papeleo se multiplica por segundos, la burocracia nos come... y la doctora Brennan está más rara que nunca. Mucho más rara que todas las otras veces que ha estado muy rara juntas. Lo que es demasiado, incluso para mi.

La muerte de Vincent fue muy dura para todos. Un golpe con el que no contábamos que nos hizo replantearnos otra vez las prioridades básicas de nuestra vida.

Pero Brennan…

La doctora está muy rara.

Se queda ausente. Contesta preguntas que no le hemos hecho. Desaparece durante largos periodos de tiempo y le perdura un virus estomacal desde hace semanas. Le he dicho como un millón de veces que vaya al médico, que cualquier problema estomacal se puede convertir en algo crónico... pero ella sabrá si ha decidido hacerme caso. Sin Ángela por aquí es difícil intentar razonar con ella. Es difícil que te conteste a una pregunta directa no empírica.

Por otro lado está lo de Ángela. Lo de Ángela y lo de que su marido sea Hodgins. Y lo de que los dos estén de baja maternal/paternal. Michael es el bebé más bonito del mundo y ha heredado la sonrisa de papá, desde el minuto 0. Lo que es adorablemente peligroso, lo sé, pero nada interesante para mi actual situación laboral. Hodgins y Ángela son unos padres entregados, felices y terriblemente cansados, pero yo he perdido a dos de los activos, como diría la doctora Brennan, más importante de mi equipo, así, de la noche a la mañana y durante cerca de dos meses.

Eso desestabiliza.

Y mucho.

Así que con Brennan medio ausente y los otros dos cambiando pañales tengo a 5 internos dando vueltas por el laboratorio de forma iracunda... y eso es mejor que lo de Daisy y Sweets.

¿¡Nunca les ha dicho nadie que en egiptología también hay cámaras?!.

Tengo que hacer algo para que la reproducción de la cama de Cleopatra no se convierta en el picadero del Jeffersonian… ya me han echado el alto en varias ocasiones y yo ni siquiera sé lo cómoda que es la dichosa camita.

Caos.

Caos y destrucción.

Caos, destrucción y presupuestos. Presupuestos que necesitan que mi atención vuelva a ellos. Pero mi atención no vuelve a los presupuestos sino que se redirecciona hacia Booth que aparece ante mi puerta con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Booth 1, presupuestos 0.

- Buenas tardes, Camille - dice remarcando mi nombre para molestarme claramente.  
>- Buenos días Seeley - hago lo propio.<p>

Él sonríe sin un nuevo comentario añadido y se apoya en el quicio de mi puerta, mientras echa un vistazo hacia fuera como si buscara algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

No soy capaz de entender como después de todo han vuelto de nuevo a ese punto sin retorno que ya vivieron mucho antes de que el mamut apareciera en el laboratorio. No me extraña que la doctora Brennan se sienta enferma.

Es una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué tal te va? – pregunta de forma casual, sin demasiado interés y sin apartar mucho la vista del pasillo.  
>-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – digo con ironía alzando mi ceja como mejor sé, para mostrarme escandalizadamente molesta.<p>

Entonces me vuelve a sonreír dulcemente y está vez sí, pone su atención en mí.

- No encuentro a Bones por ningún lado – dice con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

Seguro que ya la ha buscado hasta en el subsuelo.

-Eso nos pasa a todos últimamente – digo de forma desinteresada, pero parece que la ironía esta vez ni siquiera ha entrado por los oídos de mi amigo, quién ha vuelto a sacar su mirada al pasillo.

No sé si reír o llorar.

Que forma de sentirme ignorada.

Me pregunto si él sabrá que le pasa últimamente a la doctora, si habrán hablado de… de algo importante. De algo que no suponga discutir sobre las costumbres sociales.

-¿Hay algún muerto? – terminó por preguntar porque a lo mejor y sin pretensiones de protagonismo esa visita también me concierne a mi.

-No, sólo quiero llevarla a cenar.

La está llevando mucho a cenar últimamente, ayer, antes de ayer, el día anterior a ese… Me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya no necesita un caso como excusa.

¿Tal vez haya cambiado algo que tiene despistada a la doctora?

- Cenáis mucho últimamente, ¿no crees? – me sale sin pensarlo y él me mira divertido.  
>-Hay que alimentarse Cam.<br>- Por supuesto Booth.

Me le quedo mirando curiosa, intentado descubrir que es lo que realmente me están contando sus ojos. Nos mantenemos la mirada durante unos segundos, pero no vuelve a salir nada de su boca.

Tal vez en otro momento.

- Prueba en el cuarto de baño – terminó por decir-. Últimamente se encuentra indispuesta. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás, con todo lo que cenáis.

De repente la cara de Booth se transforma en una de puro terror. Ahora si que he conseguido llamar su atención. Entra rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sienta frente a mi.

- ¿Qué la ocurre?

Me quedo ligeramente desconcertada.

-¿No te diste cuenta? Tiene nauseas constantes, se pasa medio día en el cuarto de baño, está súper despistada, muy cansada… incluso diría que está inflamada…

Según recito los síntomas de mi colega y veo como Booth se tranquiliza poco a poco, me doy cuenta de que la que no se ha dado cuenta de nada he sido yo.

- Nauseas, cansancio, inflamación – repito juntando todos los datos que tengo en mi poder mientras miro a Booth intentando descubrir lo que su cara me quiere ocultar.

- No tomes conclusiones precipitadas – dice serio y un poco asustado.

- ¿Conclusiones precipitadas? – sé que he gritado un poco- Esto es una epidemia - lo sigo haciendo.

Booth hace gestos para que me tranquilice y baje el tono de voz. Mi cabeza va a mil.

-¿Has dejado embarazada a la doctora Brennan?

Una sonrisa de genuina felicidad se le escapa de los labios.

- ¿Me guardaras el secreto?

_Y así es como se entero la doctora Saroyan._

* * *

><p>Unas palabritas para animar a la autora...<p> 


End file.
